I нαte You Foя Loviиg Botн
by Mia Delicious
Summary: Sasuke quería vengarse, quería devolverle todo aquel dolor que ella le causa. ¿Pero como lastimar a la persona que amas y salir inmune de ello? ¿Cómo odiar a alguien a quien amas tanto? Imposible. ¿Qué salida encontrara Sasuke? /One-shot/SasuSaku/Lemon/AU


• I нαte You Foя Loviиg Botн •

* * *

By:

Tαmi-Hαruno

* * *

• Sasuke queríα vengαrse, queríα devolverle todo αquel dolor que le cαusα. ¿Pero como lαstimαr α lα personα que αmαs y sαlir inmune de ello? ¿Cómo odiαr α αlguien α quien αmαs tαnto? Imposible. ¿Qué salidα encontrαrα Sαsuke?

* * *

Dedicαdo: A unα αmigα que le gustαn lαs historiαs drαmáticαs y trágicαs ;)

Aviso: Cαnción utilizαdα; The Kill—30 Seconds To Mαrs.

Alertas: Infidelidαdes, Lemon (+_18_). AU—OCC.

* * *

**&**.

_«__L__α__ veng__α__nz__α__ es el m__α__njar más s__α__broso condiment__α__do en el infierno._»

Walter Scott

**&**.

_¿Qué pasarí__a si me quebrantara?_

_Si me riera en tu cara_

_¿Qué es lo que harías?_

Con el cuerpo de aquella mujer frente a él, sus curvas delineadas a la perfección e iluminadas por la tenue luz de la habitación, se sintió un hombre poderoso. Más no un hombre_ completo_.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar aquellos estupidos pensamientos y estiro la mano para que la mujer se acercara, ella lo hizo gustosa. Delineo sus curvas con suavidad y lentitud, repitiéndose que esto lo hacia porque así debía ser… devolvería todo aquel dolor causado.

Ignoro el hecho de que cada vez que tocaba la piel de aquella mujer con sentía su piel erizarse y su cuerpo exigir por más cercanía. Ni que, cada vez que la estimularan los gemidos de esa mujer no fueran los que lo enloquecían todas las noches. Ni siquiera cuando estaba dentro de ella, embistiéndola con fuerza… sentía esa sensación de estar tocando el cielo con las manos.

No podía sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba con_ ella_.

Murmuro una maldición y embistió con más fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer que tenia en frente, la chica soltó un sonoro gemido y se aferro a su espalda con más fuerza. Sin embargo aquel sonido no lo éxito como lo hacían los de_ ella_.

Cuando estaba por llegar al cimax, la chica se acerco a su rostro decidida a besarlo, al menos una vez en toda la noche… se moría por probar aquellos labios tan deseosos y completamente prohibidos. Pero él se negó, volteando la cabeza a un lado y penetrándola con fuerza para que su orgasmo llegara, uno que disfruto a lo grande.

No le importo no llegar a aquel lugar extraordinario que llegaba cuando estaba con _ella_. Después de todo ya estaba preparado para algo así, sabia que no podría sentir con nadie más lo que _ella_ le hacia sentir.

Salio fuera y la dejo recostada en la cama. Ingreso al baño a mojarse el rostro con agua fría, esperando aquel sentimiento de orgullo y el placer de haberse vengado de _ella_ llegara.

¿Por qué no sentía nada?

¿Ni siquiera orgullo por haber demostrado que era un hombre _fuerte_?

¿Qué mierda le había hecho _ella_?

Mientras se metía a la ducha, golpeo las cosas con el puño. No era justo todo aquello, nada era justo. ¿Por qué le pasaban cosas como estas? ¿Por qué el dolor solo lo sentía él? Se llevo el shampoo a la cabeza y se lavo todo el cuerpo. No podía permitir que ella lo controlara de esa manera…

¿En que momento se había vuelto tan… dependiente de _ella_?

_Cuando te enamoraste_…

—No –masculló, engañándose mentalmente.

Él era y siempre había sido un hombre libre. Hacia lo que quería y las mujeres andaban detrás suyo como si fueran abejas en busca de miel. Recordaba como se había convertido en un completo playboy desde que las chicas no hacían más que mirarlo como si fuera un pedazo de carne… con tanta lujuria, incluso si tenían novios.

Pero cuando la conoció… todo cambio.

Algo en él quería cambiar. Pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

Nadie lo controlaría._ Nunca_.

Salio del baño con una toalla en la cintura y camino hasta donde había dejado la ropa, ignorando la penetrante mirada de la lujuriosa mujer que estaba en la cama se vistió como si no existiera.

La mujer se relamió los labios. No podía creer que había pasado la noche con ese Dios. No es que no se tuviera confianza para llamar su atención, pero sus esperanzas —y la de toda la población femenina—, se había venido abajo cuando se enteraron de que tenía _novia_. Al principio, se negó a creer que alguien como él cambiara de un día para otro… pero al verlos juntos caminar por la plaza, salir a tomar helados… ver _ese_ brillo en los ojos de ambos, había arruinado su sueño.

Y de un momento a otro. Él viene a buscarla y le hace pasar una de las noches más espectaculares de su vida. Si que el mundo era un completo desastre, en momento como estos es cuando se preguntaba si _verdaderamente_ estaban enamorados… ella así lo creería, porque sino ¿Qué explica como dejo su activa vida sexual por _una sola_ mujer? ¿O que se haya pasado toda esta noche susurrando el nombre de _ella_?

—Sasuke –le llamo.

Él no contesto, siguió concentrado en alistarse para marcharse de allí.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? –preguntó, pero al notar que seguía sin mostrar ningún grado de importancia en la conversación, continuó-; Digo, porque recuerdo que estabas tan bien con _ella_, nunca creí que pudieras cometer una infidelidad, se veían enamorados y…

Sasuke aventó un florero que había sobre la mesilla sobresaltando a la chica, se levanto para mirarla fieramente y aclararle algunos puntos.

—Mira Karin –masculló cortante-. El hecho de que hayas sido tú esta noche con la que me acosté fue solo porque estabas en el momento justo. Y no te atrevas a hablar sobre mi vida personal, por que no te ira bien.

—Pero Sasuke-kun…

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

El pelinegro gruñó.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

Así es como lo llamaba _ella_.

—Lo siento…

Sasuke no escucho más, se levanto de la cama y salio fuera de la habitación dando un portazo. Karin quedo estática en su lugar… eso no hacia más que comprobar sus dudas y haciéndola sentir desdichada.

_Está enamorado_.

**&**.

_¿Qué pasaría si me derrumbara?_

_Porque no puedo más._

_¿Qué es lo que harías?_

_La odio. La odio. La odio_.

La respiración de Sasuke cada vez era más pesada, mientras caminaba con paso duro por la sala de aquella casa. Tenia que estar conciente de lo que hacia, NO podía dejarse envolver por _ella_. Ya no más.

Su corazón se acelero cuando ingreso a la sala, el aroma que solo ella poseía lo golpeo como una fuerte ola de calor. Camino lentamente hasta el sofá del medio, la vio recostada allí, con la respiración acompasada y tapada con una fina manta hasta la parte de la cintura.

¿Cómo podía ser tan linda?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se sentó a su lado y paso una de sus manos por sus pálidas mejillas, percatándose de que estaban húmedas. _Estuvo llorando_, pensó. No le sorprendería mucho, ya que siempre había sido una chica muy sentimental, lloraba por todo, siempre sentía que tenia que protegerla porque cualquiera podría venir y lastimarla con facilidad.

Seco los rastros de lagrimas que había en su rostro, sintiendo como su corazón se achicaba de dolor. Por más que ella lo lastimara, lo rebajara a ser suyo… y solo suyo, que lo corrompiera y lo conociera como a la palma de su mano. No podía verla llorar, simplemente _no podía. _

_Mátame_

_Quiébrame_

_Sepúltame, sepúltame._

_Siempre termino contigo. _

Ella se removió un poco y un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios rosados, logrando que Sasuke se estremeciera. Con lentitud fue abriendo sus orbes grandes de color jades, brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas antes de dormirse. Se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke tan cerca suyo, y la sangre subió a sus mejillas dejándola ver completamente adorable.

—¿Sasuke-kun? –su voz era tan suave y dulce.

Ella se levanto con rapidez y lo abraso con fuerza, no tardo mucho en sentir las lagrimas derramarse en su pecho. El pelinegro que hasta ese momento se había estado obligando a mantener la mente fría no pudo hacer más que abrasarla con toda la fuerza que tenia.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

No podía vivir sin ella.

Busco sus labios con desesperación, creando un beso lleno de necesidad y deseo que fue bien correspondido por ella. Con la mano en la cintura de la pelirosa, la atrajo todo lo que podía para tenerla más cerca… no quería que se alejara. Nunca.

La quiso alejar pero su intento fallo irremediablemente cuando la lengua de ella acaricio su labio inferior haciendo que él comenzara a responder el beso sin siquiera ser consiente de ello. Ella pudo percibir la lucha interna de Sasuke cuando su ritmo se volvía irregular bajo su lengua pero no le importó… a este punto ya no le importaba nada. Lo quería a él, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo.

En un intento más de osadía ella coloco sus manos bajo su chaqueta buscando el máximo contacto posible, subiendo y bajando para poder deleitarse con su pecho formado bajo su ropa.

Jadeó.

En ese momento de debilidad él se separó de ella bajando su boca por su cuello y despejando el camino hábilmente con sus manos. Su chaqueta ya estaba en el piso dejando al descubierto su polera que se pegaba delicadamente en su cuerpo.

Los labios de Sasuke abandonaban su piel sólo para emitir suspiros entrecortados que agónicamente le quitaban la respiración a la pelirosa. Ni siquiera se habían movido del sofá, seguían tendidos en el, con el pelinegro encima de ella.

—Sasuke –gimió cuando sus manos se encargaron de su camisa dejando al descubierto mi sobreexcitada piel a su merced.

Esos eran los suspiros y gemidos que los volvían loco. Los de ella, los de nadie más.

Ella era la que causaba que con un solo contacto que su cuerpo se encendiera como el de un adolescente. Cuando su lengua se encontró con el endurecido pezón de la pelirosa por sobre la tela supo que no podría retrasarlo más.

—Sakura –susurró su nombre en una caricia.

No podía más.

¿Cuánto más lo negaría?

_¿Qué pasaría si quisiera pelear?_

_Rogar por el resto de mi vida. _

_¿Qué es lo que harías?_

_Decías que querías más_

_¿Qué es lo que esperas?_

_Y yo no huyo de ti._

¿Seguiría huyendo… o lo enfrentaría?

—Hazme tuya –rogó ella… con voz entrecortada.

_Mía_, pensó, _siempre serás mía_.

Lo ayudo a quitarse la playera y acaricio —nuevamente— los relieves de su marcado pecho, quería grabar en su memoria cada curva y la perfección de su cuerpo. Su pantalón desapareció y quedo solo en bóxer revelando su erección.

Mordió su cuello al tiempo que sus hábiles dedos desabrochaban el short de Sakura y lo deslizaban hacia abajo, ella mientras tanto movió sus pies para quitarlo por completo. El pecho de la pelirosa subía y bajaba de manera rápida y su pulso se aceleraba con solo sentir su mirada recorrer su cuerpo. Mientras acariciaba las frágiles curvas de ella, la sintió un poco más rígida. Sonrió levemente, a pesar de las veces que lo hacían… ella no dejaba de sentirse insegura con su propio cuerpo.

—Solo déjate llevar. Relájate –le susurró suavemente al oído, aspirando su aroma-. Sos hermosa… perfecta.

Sakura pensaba en soltar una bocanada de aire y en lugar de eso se escapo un gemido que la sorprendió y la dejo completamente colorada. Dejo sus manos en su espalda, cosa que a Sasuke le agrado porque cerró los ojos y gruño de satisfacción. Mordió el labio inferior de ella mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos hasta los hombros y comenzó a bajar los tirantes al tiempo que aparto sus manos de su cuerpo, la sensación de la tela recorrer mi cuerpo era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, parecía que sus sentidos se habían vuelto mucho mas sensibles. Sakura arqueo la espalda permitiendo que retirara el sujetador con más facilidad.

Su piel ardía, sin la prenda de por medio el comenzó a besar la piel que acababa de ser descubierta. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y arqueo aun más la espalda al sentir sus labios cerrarse en uno de los pezones mientras que el otro era estimulado por sus dedos. Minutos después cambio, había intentado contenerse de gemir pero se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea extremadamente difícil.

Enredo sus dedos en su cabello y lo obligo a dejar su tarea para poder adueñarse de sus labios, era un beso ardiente en el que ambos parecían luchar por el control, sus lenguas se encontraban y los gemidos se hacían cada vez más notorios. Se apartamos para poder respirar, bajó dejando un camino de besos húmedos y sus manos deslizaban la única prenda que cubría la parte más sensible de su anatomía y que se había humedecido por sus caricias.

—Sasuke, no…—protesto al sentir como separaba sus piernas y las acomodaba sobre sus hombros pero pareció no escucharla o simplemente ignorarla.

Perdió la cordura al sentir su lengua recorrer y separar los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad, su vientre se contrajo y hundió los dedos en la colcha del sofá al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido de profundo placer.

Siguió moviendo su lengua con maestría hasta dejarlo sobre el pequeño botón de placer que estaba a oculto y que él había encontrado y ahora apretaba con sus labios. El cuerpo de Sakura se contraía de las sensaciones tan intensas, aparte sus manos de la colcha y las dejo su cabeza, estaba completamente perdida en el mar de sensaciones que estaba despertando, un nuevo grito abandono su garganta al sentir su largos y delgados dedos penetrar en el interior.

Sus movimientos aumentaron y el placer se hacía cada vez más intenso que apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Encajo sus talones en su espalda, al tiempo que su interior se contraía por la explosión de placer que había invadido su cuerpo. Intento recuperar la respiración. Levanto su rostro y mire a Sasuke que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Estas lista? –preguntó juguetonamente.

—Sasuke-kun –murmuro ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas asintió levemente.

Permitió que se acomodara entre sus piernas con toda la seguridad del mundo, siempre que estaba con él se sentía segura. Acomodo sus manos sobre su cabeza y beso sus labios justo al tiempo que sentía una presión en su interior y como lentamente se abría pasó. Se separo de sus labios para tomar aire y gemir ante esa invasión.

—Sasuke –volvió a gemir, deleitando al pelinegro.

Él comenzó a moverse en un delicado vaivén. Los movimientos fueron aumentando hasta llegar a un grado que a ambos les costaba respirar, los gemidos y murmullos estaban en la habitación, Sasuke capturo sus labios en una manera de ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de ambos. Ella encajo sus uñas en su espalda y sintió su interior contraerse haciendo que el roce se hiciera más fuerte y aun más placentero, sus labios dejaron los suyos y tomo uno de los pezones entre sus labios, comenzó a succionar de manera suave hasta llevarle al límite entre el dolor y el placer, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se contraía y sabia que faltaba poco para llegar a la cima.

Un par de embestidas más y un grito salió de sus labios, los músculos de su interior se contrajeron presionando al visitante que la había llevado al borde de la locura y que con esa presión también había provocado que el terminara con un gruñido.

—Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura –murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se desplomo sobre el sudado cuerpo de su pelirosa, ambos con la respiración entrecortada. Ella acaricio la espalda del pelinegro con dulzura, mientras que él salía dentro de ella… dejándole a ambos un vació, como si algo les faltara.

Les costo un poco recuperarse, pero mientras tanto Sasuke no se movió de encima de ella, simplemente se acomodo para no aplastarla y apoyo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Los jades brillaban con intensidad.

—No vuelvas a irte Sasuke-kun –pidió ella, mirándola con tristeza.

_Mátame_

_Quiébrame_

_Sepúltame, sepúltame_

_Siempre termino contigo_

_Mira mis ojos_

_Me estas matando_

_Y yo todo lo que quería era para ti. _

Sasuke cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en su frente, aspirando nuevamente su aroma a cerezas… queriendo perderse en él.

¿Por qué era _así_?

¿Por qué lo miraba como si _realmente_ lo quisiera a su lado… como si lo deseara… como si en _verdad lo amara_?

¿Por qué se empeñaba en lastimarlo?

—No, lo siento. No puedo –murmuro, poniéndose de pie… aunque sentía como su corazón se negaba a permitir algo así.

Porque en verdad quería estar con ella allí, a su lado, dormir juntos toda la noche y levantarse juntos a la mañana. Sakura se levanto rápido decidida a no dejarlo ir… no podía permitir que la volviera a dejar… ya no podría soportar un día más sin él.

—¿Por qué siempre huyes? –casi grito de frustración Sakura.

Él la miro con molestia… no podía estar diciéndole esto.

—¿Yo huyo? –inquirió incrédulo-. ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien es el que tiene que salir corriendo antes de que todos ellos lleguen para que no tengas problemas? ¿Quién soporta todos los problemas cuando viene la prensa siguiéndote desde cualquier lado? ¿No te parece suficiente? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me arrodille y te ruegue que te quedes conmigo? Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo ser yo siempre el que tape tus errores.

—¡No! –gimió la pelirosa-. No quiero que te vallas Sasuke-kun, ¡Entiéndelo! No puedo hacer nada contra mi Padre… si se enterara que estoy contigo él…

—Eso es lo malo Sakura -interrumpió-. No haces más que pensar en ti, no te preocupan los sentimientos de los demás. Haces siempre todo lo que tu padre te dice, ¡Hasta le obedeces cuando decide quien es tu pareja!

—No, Sasuke-kun, por favor… tu si me importas, en verdad –susurró con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Si en verdad te importara no hubieras aceptado casarte con _él_ –masculló con odio-. Decidiste tu futuro, bien, has lo que quieras pero a mi no me metas en el.

Camino buscando la ropa en aquella sala. Sentía como su corazón se aprisionaba con dolor, al escuchar los sollozos de ella... y saber que nunca más la volvería a ver.

—No te vallas –seguía murmurando Sakura, con una mano en el pecho y cubriéndose con la manta sobre el sofá-. No me dejes, Sasuke-kun. ¿Puedo ir contigo esta noche?

El corazón de Sasuke se acelero, recordando las tantas veces que ella le había dicho eso, y él asentía y la ayudaba a escapar de su casa para poder disfrutar de la noche sin que su padre se enterara.

Pero esta vez no podía ser igual.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Intente ser como alguien más _

_Pero nada cambio_

_Ahora se quien soy en realidad._

—Lo siento, pero está noche tomo el vuelo a Washington –confeso, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Escucho como los pasos de ella se acercaban rápidamente, se volteo a mirarla y hubiera jurado que había visto un ángel frente a él. Allí estaba Sakura, con su cabello rosado cayendo hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos jades brillantes como siempre… pero ahora estaban cristalinos, su cuerpo remarcado por la manta que solo le tapada hasta por debajo de los muslos.

Apretó los puños al pensar que alguien más tocaría ese cuerpo que es suyo por derecho. Ya que él y solo él la convirtió en una mujer, él le robo los primeros suspiros de su vida, él la complació y se deleito con su cuerpo.

Porque ella le pertenecía.

—No te vallas Sasuke-kun –rogó tirándose contra su cuerpo y aferrándose a él, sintiendo como sus cuerpos encajaban como si fueran rompecabezas-. No podré seguir sola, no podré vivir sin ti Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke respiro e ignoro el dolor que su pecho sentía.

—No puedo. Si estoy así, no puedo hacer más que dañarme a mi mismo Sakura.

Se separo y ella perdió el equilibrio y lloro como si el alma se le fuera en ello. No podía dejarla, no podía permitir que su corazón pereciera. Sasuke se volteo comenzando a caminar, perdiendo su corazón tras cada paso que daba.

—Adiós –musito, con voz ronca.

Mientras salía de la habitación la escucho gritar entre lamentos:

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te AMO! No me dejes, te amo más que a nadie.

Y con el corazón hecho mierda se fue de la habitación. Sintiendo como por su mejilla se deslizaba algo húmedo y se perdía en su cuello.

_Huyendo de mí_

_Rogando por una oportunidad_

_Ahora se quien soy en realidad. _

**&**.

Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Sakura Haruno, gracias a su estupido amigo Naruto. Al principio ella le pareció un chica, demasiado _molesta_ e inocente. Ella había sido la única que por primera vez no se lo comía con la mirada, ni que lo buscara para tener noches de pasión. Esa imagen de ella fue cambiando, su curiosidad comenzó cuando ella siempre aparecía en la casa de Naruto desabrigada y se escondía allí semanas enteras.

Al principio se negó rotundamente a preguntarle, sabía que cuando ella quisiera contárselo lo haría. Y así sucedió, una noche en que conducía por las calles humedecidas por las lluvias reconoció el cabello rosa de Sakura en una de las hamacas de una plaza del barrio. No dudo mucho para bajar y verificar que se encontraba a salvo, ella estaba mojada y llorando y al verlo no dudo más de dos segundos en abrazarlo con fuerza.

Esa noche la conoció más profundamente; era hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos del país. Atada a su pasado familiar hacia caso a todo lo que su padre le pedía, pero cuando no le gustaban esas ideas escapaba de casa y se iba con Naruto, aunque no tardara demasiado en salir en las noticias y que su padre se enfureciera aun más.

Lo que había estado rondando en la mente de su padre es que ella formalizara una relación con Neji Hyuuga uno de los herederos de otra empresa, un acuerdo excelentemente favorable para ambas empresas. Pero que Sakura no quería aceptar, por lo que su padre la había corrido de casa.

Con Sakura en su casa, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para Sasuke. Cuando se levantaba a la mañana no se sentía tan jodidamente solo, ella siempre lo esperaba con un desayuno exquisito y luego salían a pasear por el centro, a comprar cosas y ver películas. Sin darse cuenta ella se fue ganando su corazón, el cual estaba fuertemente escondido dentro de sus murallas.

Recordó la primera vez que la hizo suya, robándole la virginidad, cerciorándose de que era el primer hombre en su vida.

Había olvidado por completo su vida playboy del pasado, ya que ni siquiera necesitaba estar con otras mujeres mientras la tuviera a ella. Aunque nunca quería admitirlo.

Entonces llego el día en que ella le contó la nueva noticia; se casaría con Neji Hyuuga. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no lo soportaba. No podía vivir sabiendo que ella lo vería todos los días de su vida, que otro hombre besaría sus labios, que otro hombre poseería su cuerpo. Viera donde viera estaba esa noticia, nueva y buena para todo el mundo excepto para él.

Y la odio. La odio por hacerlo amarla tanto para luego dejarlo como un trapo viejo, solo y vació. Quiso vengarse acostándose con cualquiera de las zorras que siempre lo seguían… pero nada… no podía, no sentía absolutamente nada.

Y cuando la iba a ver, para refregarle que era un hombre nuevo, que no necesitaba de su compañía que superaría todo solo… cae otra vez bajo su hechizo. Ahora se va a otra ciudad, sin una gran parte de su corazón… con un gran dolor en el.

¿Y ella? Felizmente casada con un invesil rico.

—_Comunicamos a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 102 con destino a Washington, que se vallan acercando para subir_ —comunicaron por los parlantes (N.a: Lo siento, no recuerdo como rayos se decía jeje :/).

No había vuelta atrás.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca y estupidamente deseo que ella viniera al menos… a despedirse. Se sintió estupido, ¿despedirlo? ¿Cómo lo despediría si ni siquiera le importaba? Ella era un monstruo sin corazón que solo lo lastimo y que tendría que olvidar por su propio bien.

Llevo sus valijas y camino directo al avión, donde había una fila de gente comenzando a subir. Suspiro pesadamente mirando como una pareja se despedía con amor y tristeza. Miro a otro lado ignorando esto, no es como si no pudiera encontrar a otra mujer… ¡Kami, las mujeres le sobraban!

Pero la que quiere, no puede tenerla… ¿Qué importa lo demás?

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Juro que su corazón salto de ir a un ritmo lento y relajado a uno frenético, mientras se giraba a donde había escuchado la voz. Miro por entre la gente buscando una cabellera rosada entre el montón.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a la pelirosa correr hasta donde él estaba con una sonrisa enorme y dos grandes maletas encima (siempre había tenido más fuerza de la que aparentaba). No quiso engañarse y parpadeo varias veces, cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella estampillado contra el de él… sonrió.

Ella en _verdad _esta allí.

_Por él._

—Sakura –susurró.

Ella soltó una risita y su corazón se acelero con fuerza cuando el le devolvió el abraso con fuerza, como temiendo perderla. Aspiro su aroma varonil y cerro los ojos. Estaba segura. Estaba en el lugar correcto, no le importaba haber dejado al novio parado en el altar… ni a su padre cabreado.

Solo le importaba Sasuke.

—Espero que me dejes ir contigo, Sasuke-kun –cantó.

Él rió.

—Claro que si Sakura, eso si, nada de compromisos ¿verdad?

—No –dijo alegremente-. Deje todo, no quiero saber nada más de mi padre y de ese idiota Hyuuga, ahora solo eres tu.

Sasuke busco sus labios y la beso con necesidad, no podía contener toda la emoción que sentía. ¡Al fin estaría con ella! Podría tenerla a su lado siempre, podría despertar con ella acurrucada en su pecho, podría oler su casa siempre con su aroma.

_Mátame_

_Quiérame _

_Sepúltame, sepúltame._

_Siempre termino contigo_

_Mira mis ojos_

_Me estas matando_

_Y todo lo que quería era para ti. _

Mientras llevaban las valijas para que subieran, ante la sorpresa de que Sakura hubiera sacado un boleto a penas el le había dicho que se iba. Ahora su corazón latía normalizado y feliz, ya tenía a su Sakura con él… y nadie se la quitaría.

—¿Sasuke-kun, en que piensas? –preguntó Sakura mientras ingresaban al avión.

—En que _te amo_.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos, ella lo sabia… más él nunca se lo había dicho. Lo miro seriamente, y su corazón se derritió al ver el amor con el que la miraba, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana de las más apreciadas.

—También _te amo_.

Sonrió suavemente y se puso de puntitas para darle un suave beso. Y al pasar por al lado de la mujer que los guiaba, le saco la lengua ya que había estado presenciando la forma en que lo miraba desde que entraron.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha movió los labios en un perfecto; _ES MIO_.

Y Sasuke sonrió negando con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquello era muy cierto recordando extrañamente aquella frase:

_«Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor» _

Pedro Calderón de la Barca

**&**.

Fiи

* * *

• **N**ota **A**utorα:

¡HOOOLAAA! ¿Qué les pareció? Si, esta un poquito larguito jaja. Como ya dije en un principio es dedicado a una amiga… la cual no sabe que se lo dedico **-.-U**

Y con respecto a la traducción de la canción… pues, yo no se casi nada de ingles, y lo baje de Google; no me condenen si esta mal… hice lo que más pude :)

En fin, ¿Les gustó?

Déjenme sus opiniones ¿Siiiii?

¿Reviews?

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
